codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Deadly War 2
Call of Duty: Deadly War 2 is a game in the Call of Duty franchise, and is the sequel to Call of Duty: Deadly War. Game Modes *Campaign *Multiplayer *Special Ops - Contains Missions, Zombies, and Survival Campaign Story Mission Codename: Return to Action The player takes control of new Black Ops team commander Hunter Fisk. He is sent to Malaysia, where he must hunt down a rogue agent formerly working for the Russian Army. He is found, and revealed to be Andrei Nakrov, Nikolai Nakrov's son. Hunter discusses the matter with his Black Ops team, and they decide to hunt down an old agent who went MIA on a mission in Paris. The man is named James Boles. Mission Codename: Mission in Paris The player takes control of James Boles, who has been in a French prison for the past two years. He remembers the fateful day he was mistaken for the enemy and taken into the prison. James is the commander of his Black Ops team, and they must find information on a possible French spy in the army ranks. James is caught while stealing the documents, and is taken on a chase through the city. Eventually, James and his Black Ops team take a wrong turn, and get trapped against a wall. A helicopter swoops in, and James decides to make a sacrifice for his team, turning himself in for the stolen documents. Mission Codename: Breakout The player is once again Hunter Fisk. They must break into the French prison and rescue James. Sergei Ravis disagrees strongly with saving James, but Hunter goes through with it anyway. They rescue James, just as some men come to take him away. The Black Ops team finds an air vent, and they go through it. Hunter tries to stay behind, but James stops him, stating he won't let Hunter make the same mistake he did. Hunter dives into the air vent, and the mission is complete. Mission Codename: More Elaborate The player is James Boles, who is going in to interrogate Andrei Nakrov. James tries to intimidate Andrei, using tasers and throwing punches, but none of it is working. Finally Hunter walks into the room, and he points a gun to Andrei's temple, saying to James that people have come for Andrei. James looks into the observing room and sees Nikolai Nakrov shoot a soldier to the ground and move to enter the interrogation room. James warns Hunter to give him the assault rifle and run. Hunter uses his pistol to keep Andrei from trying anything and exits through an escape hatch. Nikolai enters the room and James enters into a gunfight with Nikolai's soldiers, eventually taking them out and capturing Nikolai. Nikolai tells James before being captured that Yuri's plan was "more elaborate than it seemed." Mission Codename: Ambush The player is Hunter Fisk, and he is walking to the bridge after extracting Andrei's base from him. They reach the decommissioned ship just off the coast of Sakhalin Island. James Boles says something is not right, because Hunter got the information out of Andrei so easily, but Hunter ignores him and orders the ship to Sakhalin Island. They find the ship, and Hunter's Black Ops team enters, along with Boles, board it. They are ambushed by some of Andrei's followers, and they must escape. Some of Hunter's Black Ops team gets murdered during the escape, but the rest make it out alive. James Boles argues with Hunter, saying it was too risky entering the ship with Andrei so easy to break. Mission Codename: Divide and Conquer The player is James Boles, and they have found another two ships off the coast of Sakhalin Island. Boles mentions to another one of Hunter's team, named Kevin Strane, that its strange how three ships are just floating off Sakhalin, no signs of battle anywhere. Hunter decides that 3 members of his team will go on one ship, while Boles, Kevin, and a soldier named Tripp will go on the other ship, and Hunter will remain on the ship. Boles' group investigates the ship while on radio contact with Hunter and the other search team, when both teams suddenly lose contact with Hunter. Boles hears the other search team get slaughtered and he realizes something has gone terribly wrong. He orders his team to evacuate the ship, and they make it to the main deck to see their ship being attacked by Nikolai Nakrov's forces. Boles swims over to a rope that had been released over the side of the ship and climbs up with Kevin and Tripp right behind him. Boles reaches the top of the ship to find Hunter shot in the leg and Andrei and Nikolai gone. Mission Codename: Loose Cannon The player is Hunter Fisk who is now the captain of the ship after having his leg broken during the attack. Hunter must use the radar to locate several small ships escaping, then use the turrets to take them out. After neither Andrei or Nikolai is on any of them, Boles goes to investigate who were on the ships. Boles comes back and informs Hunter that he just killed reinforcements for the Black Ops team. Hunter shrugs it off and uses the radar to locate Andrei and Nikolai's real transport. Mission Codename: Yuri Underestimated The player is James Boles, and he finds Nikolai and Andrei hidden in a submarine only a few miles ahead of them. Boles tells Hunter where the Nakrovs are, and Boles, along with Kevin, Tripp, and some reinforcements that came after Hunter killed the originals submerge to engage the submarine. They enter to find Nikolai's soldiers waiting for them. Boles and his team have to fight their way through the submarine, eventually making it to the command center where they find Nikolai and Andrei have once again escaped, but they find Yuri's true plan: To analyze the missile and use copies of it to detonate over the entire US, making that country uninhabitable, and with a little help from Nikolai and Andrei would send the world into chaos. Mission Codename: Liability No More The player is Hunter Fisk, and his leg is healed, and Boles explains to Hunter what Yuri's true plan was, and also told Hunter that: "Yuri believed the world needed to 'restart' so he wanted to give it a little push". Hunter decides to reboard the submarine and find the blueprints for the missiles. They find the room where the blueprints are kept, but they are confronted by soldiers with tanks of tabun gas attached to their backs and tubes connecting the tanks to their hands. One of the soldiers clapped his hand over a soldier and released some of the gas. Hunter sees this and kills the soldier, warning the others about this. Boles eliminates the other soldiers, only to see one escape with the blueprints. Mission Codename: Sinking of the Submarine The player is James Boles, and him and his team are on the submarine after a tabun soldier escaped with the needed blueprints for some missiles. The submarine shakes, and Hunter realizes that the Nakrovs' soldiers are sinking the submarine, and the team will be trapped underwater. Boles and the team must fight through soldiers and evade mines to escape the submarine before they are trapped forever. They escape as their only connection to the Nakrovs sinks to the depths of the ocean. Mission Codename: The Hunt The player is Hunter Fisk, and he reveals a smudged paper with the Nakrovs' location written on it. After some analyzing, Tripp realizes that the location is unmistakable: Ad Dyra, James Boles' old prison. They travel to the prison and find it converted into labs, and had many levels. They must make their way through the labs to the bottom. Once that is completed, Nikolai comes on the screen and tells the team that he had a mole in their systems the whole time, and that mole planted the fake location of Ad Dyra. Mission Codename: Betrayal The player is James Boles, and he demands to know who the traitor is. Nikolai finally submits with a mock sigh, and tells them the mole has been their leader all this time. Hunter immediately points toward Boles, but Boles points out that he couldn't have done all that work while in the French prison, leaving Hunter to be revealed as the traitor. Hunter escapes and runs out the door to be backed by an army of soldiers. Boles and his team fight and defeat the soldiers. Boles then chases down Hunter, and shoots him in the head. Mission Codename: Warfare The player is Kevin Strane, and he takes control of his own group of soldiers to infiltrate and destroy the missile launching site which was found by Tripp. Boles gives Kevin the okay, and Kevin signals his soldiers to move in. Nikolai Nakrov, who is on the site, has a team of his own to guard the missiles. Kevin and his team must eliminate the soldiers. Once that is done, Kevin chases down Nikolai, corners him behind a building, and holds a gun to his head. Nikolai tells him that the missiles aren't being launched from the site itself, they are being launched by Andrei, who is miles away. Kevin kills Nikolai by handing him a grenade with the pin pulled and walking around the building to inform his soldiers of the information. Mission Codename: This Has to End The player is James Boles, and he is taking a small group of soldiers into Andrei's location to shut down the missiles. Boles and his team have to take down what seems like an entire army before making it into the building that Andrei is launching the missiles in. Boles' team takes down the other scientists, while Boles holds a cable around Andrei's neck. Boles isn't choking Andrei yet, and he is asking Andrei how to stop the missiles. Andrei does not respond, and Boles pulls out his knife, and holds it to Andrei's wrist. Boles then proceeds to make a cutting motion along Andrei's wrist, mimicking cutting a vein. Andrei finally breaks, telling him a code needed to stop the missile. Boles tells his team to kill Andrei quickly, he's been through enough. Boles meets with Kevin and Tripp, who just arrived at the location. The scene fades to black with a gunshot heard afterward. Mission Codename: Finally Over The player is James Boles, and he hears the gunshot, and quickly turns around, stating that it didn't sound like the gun he handed his soldiers. He pulls out his pistol and makes his way back into the building. He chases down Andrei, who killed the entire group, and corners him agains a terminal. Andrei tells Boles that he has fulfilled his destiny for uncle Yuri: He has died for the cause. Boles shoots Andrei dead, and the campaign comes to a close. Multiplayer Multiplayer is a mode where players can play with other players to level up, Prestige, and unlock new weapons. Get XP and level up to unlock new weapons. Unlike CoD: Black Ops, guns do not need to be bought. Players need to reach level 65 to Prestige. Can Prestige up to 13 times. Maps *Swamp *Prison *Ship *Submarine *Labs *Launch Site *Summer Resort *Train Wreck *Sakhalin Base *Camp *Desert *Town *Suburbs Player Match Game Modes: *Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *Mercenary(No parties allowed, random game modes, etc.) *Capture the Flag *Demolition *Search and Destroy *Sabotage *Hardpoint *Headquarters *Domination *Kill Confirmed *Drop Zone *Infected *Express(30 second game timer, random game modes, etc.) Private Match Invite friends and play private matches of any game type. Includes different game types as well. Private Match Only Gametypes: *Juggernaut *Team Juggernaut *Mystery Team(A game mode where the players are thrown onto random teams, no HUD, and they have no idea who is on what team) Party Games Game modes: *Gun Game *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter *Sticks and Stones Spectator Mode Spectator Mode is like Player Matches, only no contact is made within the match. Players can spectate as long as they want, and the players within the match have no idea someone's spectating. However, no contact can be made to friends or others while in spectator mode to keep gameplay fair. Combat Training Combat Training is where players can upgrade without their multiplayer accounts being affected, but in Combat Training, you cannot prestige. It includes all game modes, and the player(s) fight a selected number of bots with a selected number of bots on their team. Theater Mode Record your matches and put them in a file to show to your friends. Factions *US Navy *CIA *Black Ops *Enemy Nations *Spetsnaz *Rogue Russians Guns Primary: Submachine Guns *Calico M960(Starting) *AK-74u(Level 4) *MP40(Level 5) *Mini-Uzi(Level 7) *PPSh-41(Level 15) *Shipka(Level 21) *P90(Level 23) *MP5(Level 30) *Kiparis(Level 39) Shotguns *Benelli M4(Starting) *Saiga-12(Level 3) *Mag-7(Level 6) *SPAS-12(Level 10) *Striker(Level 14) *Remington Model 1100(Level 20) Assault Rifles *Colt M4 Carbine(Starting) *HK G36(Level 4) *Famas(Level 9) *Galil(Level 13) *AK-47(Level 19) *AUG(Level 24) *AK-101(Level 26) *G3(Level 34) *SR-3 Vikhr(Level 50) *Colt M16A4(Level 62) *Commando(Level 64) Light Machine Guns *Daewoo K3(Starting) *M249(Level 8) *Negev(Level 11) *M60(Level 18) *Stoner 63(Level 31) Sniper Rifles *SV-98(Starting) *L115(Level 12) *OSV-96(Level 16) *PGM Hecate II(Level 25) *RT-20(Level 27) *PSG1(Level 32) *ZB Falcon(Level 38) Secondary: Pistols *Beretta M9(Starting) *USP .45(Level 17) *Colt Anaconda(Level 28) *Desert Eagle(Level 33) *CZ75(Level 35) *Glock 31(Level 37) *QSD-92(Level 42) Launchers *Strela 2(Starting) *RPG(Level 36) *Thumper(Level 43) *China Lake(Level 47) *FIM-92 Stinger(Level 54) Specials *Crossbow(Level 44) *Ballistic Knife(Level 48) Lethals *Frag Grenades *Semtex *Throwing Knife Tacticals *Flashbang *Concussion *Decoy *Tactical Insertion Equipment *Claymore *Jammer *Motion Sensor *Tabun Gas Tanks(Replacing the knife) *C4 Special Ops Survival Mode Survive against enemies with up to four friends/players. Level up to unlock weapons, Support, Grenades, etc. Mission Mode Choose from a variety of missions, gain stars, and level up to get more guns in Survival mode. Zombies Mode Choose from a few maps(Sunken Submarine, Campground, and White House) and fight your way through hordes of undead zombies with up to four friends. Unlike the previous versions, friends can join friends while zombie matches are in progress. There are three game modes: Grief, Tranzit(Only on Campground), and Survival.